Beauty and the Skip Beat
by Wren-lee
Summary: Kyoko, the lead of the manga Skip Beat, has become the heroine of beauty and the beast. Read along as she discovers new places and new friends. As well a beast who is more than he seems. Rated T just in case, but could probably be considered K :)


I do not own Beauty and the beast or Skip Beat! All credit should go to the original authors. d(^_^o)

Update: In fact I didn't really think I would get any readers, so thanks! I will try to continue this story, but first I wanted to edit what I already wrote to fit my new ideas ^^

And thanks for reading! o(^▽^)o

* * *

| Beauty and the Skip Beat |

Once upon a time...

In the kingdom of Leme, ruled by the ever extravagant King Lory, a teenage girl worked and lived at an inn in the town of Kyoto. Although Kyoko was not especially ugly, some might have considered her a plain, possibly even pretty girl. Her looks however did not much affect her prospects of marriage, as she was well known as perfect wife material. Sadly for all of the young men of the town, her eyes were clearly set on one man and one man only. The son of her employer, Sho was the most attractive and flamboyant man in the town, but Kyoko was a slave to him and her own heart.

The wife of the inn's owner had personally seen to Kyoko's training, and had in fact raised her to become her perfect son's wife. Sadly, Sho felt that he should travel the world, and become a prized prince, long before marrying some boring girl his mother had chosen for him. Sho even dared ask her help in sneaking out through the forest surrounding their town. Together one night they snuck out of town and began wandering through the forest in search of another town.

But Shoutaro had different plans and after reaching the nearest town, surreptiously led her to a dry well. Exclaiming that there was something in the bottom, she leaned forward to look. When she had leaned over far enough, Sho gave her a gentle push, and down the well she went.

* * *

The well was cold and slightly damp, but the night air was what froze her the most. Kyoko sat huddled at the bottom, her knees clasped to her chest, as she rocked back and forth to stay warm. Tear streaks decorated her face although she'd long since stopped crying. She could see now what her adoration had hidden her from, the impudent fool she had so fondly loved and idolized!

But blinded by love as she'd been, she would have never guessed his treachery for herself. After much contemplation in the well, she decided that instead of becoming a heartbroken and useless sobbing rag, she would rather be driven by revenge. Rather than trying to win him back, Kyoko would make him regret the day he decided that she was boring.

Unfortunately, a small obstacle sat in the way of her revenge, one that was painfully obvious.

She was stuck at the bottom of a well.

The issue was rather straight forward, she needed to get out of the well. But the solution was entirely different. Of course, first she tried climbing out of the well but to no avail, as the sides were slick with moss. Then she attempted to throw the bucket attached to the rope up to the outside of the well and she succeeded! Then she realized that now the rope was out of reach ( ；´Д｀)

Rather at a loss for any other ideas, she began banging on the bricks all around and yelling. She could only hope someone from the town heard her when suddenly a small blond head popped up overhead.

"Hello! What are you doing down there?" the young girl wanted to know.

" Well I was rather hoping someone, such as you, would be so kind as to help me out of this well, as I'm not exactly down here out of preference," Kyoko called up.

"Hmmm, well alright but first we should introduce ourselves," the little girl replied.

Kyoko could not understand why introductions couldn't wait until after she was out, but decided she would rather not offend her chance at getting out. " Well, I'm Mogami Kyoko, and I'm 16. And you?"

"I'm Maria, and I am the heiress to a large fortune," the strange girl stated.

Mogami could care less about the financial position of her savior as she was still at the bottom of a well.

" You know, since I'm rich, my family has lots of workers," Kyoko failed to see her point. "Workes... that are men...strong men, you know.. they'll be able to pull you out!" finally getting to the point.

With an irritated huff and an encouraging eye roll, the girl skipped off, hopefully to find some willing young men.

* * *

A/N: So I finally came up with the plot for this story, as well as the characters. I don't know what the hell I was thinking starting a story with just a vague idea! But it is turning out to be quite the interesting project. Right now I'm too lazy to write the next chapter but bored... SO I guess I'll just ramble. It's finally Thanksgiving, so HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Also, I'm a complete grammar freak with too much time on my hands, so even though I don't qualify as a Beta reader on the site, I'm always happy to help out! ;D

Remember to R&R + Keep on reading!

-wren lee


End file.
